


Day 2 - Hurt/Comfort

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's drabbles [2]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Silent Treatment, horus is an idiot, ironman reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Horus is an idiot.





	Day 2 - Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Not so much comfort happens in this...as....hurt. 
> 
> Picks up after part of Mischief's Drabbles.

Horus knew he did stupid things. His lovely partner never failed to remind him at least once daily. 

Of course, Horus knew it came from a place of love. Which was the only reason why he never got mad when Carter would mumble ‘idiot’ under his breath or ‘dumbass’ after his more spectacular moments. As each time was spoken with affection.

However, what  _ did _ make him angry, was when Carter was upset or hurt.

Horus knew his little love was upset since Carter has ignored him since they’ve woken up over four hours ago. At first, Horus hadn’t noticed since he was nursing a hangover, but now he’s mostly recovered. 

The silence was deafening.

Instead of their teasing commentary and reminders of groceries they needed to get, Carter was reading on their balcony, headphones in. Nothing unusual, but...again...it’s _too_ quiet.

Horus sighed heavily as he went into the kitchen. “What the hell happened?”

He needed to fix whatever he did, and he needed to fix it quick. 

His eyes landed on a cake container sitting on the counter. "Cake?" 

Walking over to it, he could see from the clear top that the cake wasn’t there any longer, but the sticker on the top had words on it.

Words that made his blood run cold. 

_ “Happy anniversary, Horus! I love you, 3000.” _

“Fuuuuuuuck me,” he whined, dropping his head down.


End file.
